Many medical devices in the medical community are controlled by software implementations and are capable of transmitting data via a communication network. Modern computer and communications technologies provide the ability to network systems together and interface directly with medical facility computer systems.
Endoscopes, one type of medical device, comprise protectively encased bundles of flexible optical fibers used to transmit images to the operator at one end from otherwise inaccessible regions into which the opposite end of the instrument is inserted, so as to obtain a view of the structures surrounding such regions. Such an arrangement makes the visual examination, and even photographing, of structures inside the human body possible.
Not only can an endoscope be inserted into the region of interest and manipulated to permit viewing in different directions, but also such instruments are typically built to include means that allow the insertion of fluids into the region of interest. Often, there are also means for the removal of tissue from portions of the surrounding organ structures. Thus, in addition to the fiber optic bundle, there is usually provided a plurality of enclosed channels or passageways more or less paralleling the direction of the fiber optic bundle.
As a result of the desired utilizations, endoscopes are complex, highly instrumented medical devices that are simply too costly to be disposable. Therefore, it is desirable to reuse such devices. However, endoscopes are exposed to bodily fluids and tissue, both internally and externally making it necessary to clean and sanitize these devices thoroughly before they can be reused. The sterilization process is relatively long, and may take many days until an endoscope can return to use.
Thus, it is critical to have an invention that enables proper cleaning parameters as well as monitoring location and usage to ensure all proper protocols are performed. For example, in use with an endoscope, the monitoring system would insure that the correct steps were performed to disinfect, clean, sanitize, and rinse the endoscope as well as provide for data associated with such usage and its movements (location). The present invention has applicability to medical products beyond endoscopes. It could be used for any software controlled system that controls critical steps or processes in relation to a medical device.
Review of related technology:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,589 pertains to a device for cleaning, disinfecting, and/or drying an endoscope consists of a basin supported on a base. The basin forms a channel that defines a teardrop shape. The device includes a lid that sealingly engages the basin. During operation, the endoscope to be cleaned is completely immersed in cleaning solution in the basin. The basin includes injectors arranged so as to create a rotating flow of cleaning liquid and sterile rinsing water or recycled drying air within the channel. The vessel also includes injection nozzles that attach to various inlets of the endoscope to inject products at specified pressures and to continuously test the tightness of the seal.
U.S. Patent Application 2014/0270375 pertains to a motion tracking system monitors the motions performed by a user based on motion data received from one or more sensors. The motion tracking system may include a motion tracking device with one or more sensors, a smart device with one or more sensors and/or a server. As the user interacts with the motion tracking system or smart device the motion data generated by one or more sensors is processed by a software application. The software application generates interpreted data based on the motion data and contextual data such as the equipment being used by the user. Feedback is then provided to the user during and/or after the user has performed a motion or a set of motions. The feedback provided to the user may be visual, audio or tactile. The application may be used to monitor a routine in a sporting, fitness, industrial or medical environment, for example.
European Patent 1,725,161 pertains to an on board monitor for an endoscope reprocessor for monitoring the performance and order of a predetermined set of critical steps for reprocessing an endoscope. The monitor will only allow the overall system to reach the last step indicating successful completion of the process related to the critical steps representing successful reprocessing of an endoscope after the system successfully completes all of the previous critical steps and in the correct order.
French Patent 2,914,554 pertains to a method involving recording date and information of disinfection and utilization of a medical apparatus i.e. probe, based on identification information of the apparatus. The information of disinfection and utilization are sequenced on a patient based on the identification information. An authorization or interdiction instruction of the utilization of the apparatus is developed from the sequencing. The utilization is authorized, if the disinfection adapted to the utilization is in place, and the utilization is interdicted, if the disinfection adapted to the utilization is not in place.
Various devices and methodologies are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other inventions also fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.